


Sunny and Funny and Bright

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima switches to using full-on sports goggles when they play college volleyball, and Yamaguchi is a huge fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny and Funny and Bright

Tsukishima was sweaty, tired, and ready to murder someone as he trudged the final few steps to his apartment. Practice had been grueling, but he could deal with being exhausted. The heavy July heat that plastered his t-shirt to his body with sweat as he walked home, however, was something he couldn’t deal with well at all. He jammed his key into the lock and gripped the door knob forcefully, hoping to high heaven Yamaguchi had stopped by and turned on the air-conditioning.

“I’m back,” he muttered after  he shouldered the apartment door open like it had offended him and slammed it shut behind himself. Yamaguchi’s sneakers sitting on the floor and the hum of the air conditioner indicated he had, in fact, stopped by. Tsukishima toed off his shoes, without any excess force this time, and waited for Yamaguchi to greet him from wherever he was in the apartment.

“Tsukki, welcome back! Are you hungry?” Yamaguchi’s voice rang out from the kitchen amid the heavy noises of bowls and pans being set on the counter, and Tsukishima figured Yamaguchi had only just started to make dinner. He knew he would have time for a shower and pushed his knee pads down his shins instead of answering, feeling his energy would be better spent removing every stupid piece of damp clothing from his body right there in his entryway. Yamaguchi would come investigate after roughly thirty-five seconds of no reply anyway, and set to work removing the rest of his practice gear while he waited.

**-**

After thirty-two seconds, Yamaguchi dutifully padded out of the kitchen, and greeted Tsukishima again as he walked over. He was dressed for the heat in his t-shirt and running shorts, and grinned brightly as he spoke.

“Tsukki, I just got here! Are you hu--,” he began, though he didn’t finish his question as his voice caught in his throat and he jerked to a stop the second he could see the entryway clearly. He blinked a few times and scrubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, eyes widening in disbelief at what he saw.

Tsukki was _glowing_ (albeit from sweat, but Yamaguchi wasn’t picky) as he peeled his damp t-shirt from his body, and it seemed like every muscle capable of rippling in his upper body did so as he lifted the shirt over his head. He bent over to tug his socks off, tossing them at the heap of practice gear that had accumulated next to him. Tsukishima straightened, and his blond hair was even more tousled than usual.

And while that scene was certainly nice and hot and fun to watch, that wasn’t the exact reason Yamaguchi was starting to go a little cross-eyed because he was staring too hard. He was by no means immune to seeing tall, lanky Tsukishima stripping and _glistening_ , but they had played volleyball together and changed together in locker rooms for years. The exercise-shorts-and-no-shirt look was working well for him right now, but the cause of _everything_ was the final piece of practice equipment on his body.  

Yamaguchi was currently hot and bothered, standing dumbstruck in the middle of Tsukishima’s apartment, because **_Tsukki still had his goggles on_**.

Tsukishima was staring straight at him with a look of unimpressed questioning, but Yamaguchi was way too far gone to notice. The square black frames sat on Tsukishima’s face snugly, and though they looked similar to Tsukishima’s sports glasses he had used throughout high school, the goggles held a special place in Yamaguchi’s heart. Little tufts of blond hair sprang over the top of the strap behind Tsukishima’s ears, and he was still shirtless and sweaty and Yamaguchi was starting to breathe kind of hard.

He couldn’t exactly explain what it was, but whenever Tsukki had on his goggles, everything about him felt more intense. Yamaguchi had loved those goggles more than any other sports accessory or piece of clothing on the planet since the minute Tsukishima had shown up to practice in them four months ago, tugging at the strap on the back of his head in annoyance as he stepped on the court.

Yamaguchi hadn’t really dealt with Tsukishima’s gaze on _him_ from behind the goggles yet, though, and he wasn’t sure if he had even seen them off of the court. He was vaguely worried he was so excited he had hard-on, but couldn’t drag his eyes away from Tsukki’s face to check.

-

Tsukishima had been staring at Yamaguchi for a solid minute and a half now, and there was still no reaction. Yamaguchi was definitely staring him _somewhere_ in his face, but he was breathing hard and his eyebrows were practically touching his scalp.

It was cute, in a Yamaguchi-being-strange sort of way.

“Yamaguchi.” He tried, and raised his eyebrows as Yamaguchi flinched. His face grew pink, and his eyes darted from where he had been staring at Tsukishima’s face to rest on his collarbone before he responded a few moments later.

“Tsukki, welcome back. How was your practice? Are you hungry?  Do you want to get a shower?” Yamaguchi’s tone sounded almost guilty and his words tumbled out of his mouth slowly. Tsukishima took a few steps forward in response and narrowed his eyes in something like annoyed confusion as he stared Yamaguchi down, absently slipping a finger behind the band of his goggles.

Yamaguchi’s eye snapped to his hand at the action, and Tsukishima paused as he was pulling up on the elastic, his gaze turning suspicious. Yamaguchi’s face turned even redder, and his eyes darted away, and Tsukishima lowered his hand away from his goggles slowly, his eyebrows furrowing in thought for a few moments before he absolutely _leered_ at Yamaguchi in understanding.

He walked the five and a half steps forward quickly and leaned as far into Yamaguchi’s space as possible, his shoulders hunched forward and his head tilted so they were eye level with each other as he spoke.

“Yeah, I’m hungry. Were you making something?” His voice was pitched a little lower than usual, and he was staring so hard into Yamaguchi’s eyes he could’ve bored holes through his skull.

Yamaguchi swallowed audibly and bit the inside of his lips and he _definitely_ couldn’t answer, he wasn’t even sure if he could _breathe_ at this point. Tsukishima and his hooded honey-colored eyes behind those goggles, his chest bare and warm. It was too much for him, and he felt like his brain was overheating.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes in impatience at Yamaguchi’s lack of response before side-stepping him completely, grabbing his elbow and pulling him along to the tiny makeshift living room. He roughly guided Yamaguchi around a small, beat-up coffee table before he reached the dinky little loveseat. Tsukishima sat heavily, sliding his hand down Yamaguchi’s forearm before tugging, and Yamaguchi let himself topple sideways onto the couch to the left of Tsukishima, his shoulder and cheek pressed into the back cushion and his face the very definition of ‘dazed and confused’.

Tsukishima looked almost violently unimpressed at his position, and slid a warm hand between the cushion Yamaguchi’s body, reaching under Yamaguchi’s t-shirt to grasp at his left side and pulled insistently.

“Yamaguchi, come _here_ ,” he demanded, so Yamaguchi shouldered himself onto his knees and tried to hide his shiver as Tsukki reached under his shirt with his other hand to grip his right hip, manhandling him into sitting in his lap, Yamaguchi's knees pressed into the cushions on either side of Tsukishima’s hips. Once he had Yamaguchi sitting how he wanted him, he let out a theatrical sigh.

Tsukishima had to stare up at him from under those goggles, and the corner of his mouth looked like it wanted to smirk but he managed to keep a straight face as he said “Yamaguchi, I’m tired. Kiss me.”

He tilted his head up, eyeing Yamaguchi expectantly. Though his face was probably hot enough to fry an egg at this point, Yamaguchi couldn’t say no to a request like that and he brought his hands to sit on Tsukishima’s bare shoulders. His thoughts felt slow and thick but his body was quick to react to anything Tsukishima said, and he leaned down and tilted his head…

…and knocked the right side of his brow bone directly into Tsukki’s goggles.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in his annoyance but didn’t move to take them off, only watched as Yamaguchi leaned back and rubbed at his eyebrow with a sheepish, “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows as he spoke, sliding his hand down Yamaguchi’s left side until he was gripping both hips but made no other movements as he said, “Yamaguchi, I’m tired. Take them off for me.”

Tsukishima was absolutely _bullying_ him today, Yamaguchi knew, but he nodded and swallowed thickly. (He kind of wanted to ask Tsukishima to keep them on for a little bit longer, but Tsukki had been wearing them all day and he was clearly irritable from the heat. Yamaguchi was also worried he might pass out himself, so he saved that request for another time.)

He slipped his thumb under the thick elastic behind Tsukki’s right ear and pulled up slowly, using his other hand to peel the frames from Tsukki’s face. He set the goggles next to them on the couch lovingly, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when he turned his head back to Tsukishima.

-

 

The hair on the right side of his head was sticking straight out and there were deep indents on his forehead and underneath his eyes where the goggles had sat, and Tsukishima was still making his expectant face, and it was all just so _cute_.

Yamaguchi buried his hands in the choppy hair at the back of Tsukishima’s head, raising himself up on his knees so he could kiss the red indent above his right eyebrow. He slowly, softly kissed his way around the outer corner of Tsukki’s eye, and moved his hands to cradle his skull, his thumbs resting in front of pink-tipped ears.  He gently tipped Tsukishima’s head back, kissing the marks under his eye and continuing to the bridge of his nose. The grip on Yamaguchi’s hips tightened, and Tsukishima seemed to have tired of teasing for now, his tone softer as he repeated, “Yamaguchi, come here.”

Yamaguchi lowered himself onto Tsukishima’s lap again, letting his hands slide out of blond hair to rest at the juncture of warm shoulders and a long neck.

“Open your mouth, Tadashi,” Tsukishima huffed against his closed lips as he leaned in slowly. Yamaguchi let out a shuddering sigh as he opened his mouth, and Tsukishima leaned forward to kiss him greedily. The pads of his fingers pressed into Yamaguchi’s lower back as he pulled him closer until they were chest to chest. Yamaguchi made a pleased noise in the back of his throat at the contact and Tsukishima surged forward, trying to swallow any noise Yamaguchi had to offer. He licked greedily at the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheeks, the inside of his teeth. Yamaguchi made small, breathless noises, his blunt nails digging into the back of Tsukishima’s neck and his half-hard cock pressing into Tsukishima’s stomach through the fabric of his shorts.

Tsukishima pulled back, breathing out hard through his nose and staring hard as Yamaguchi panted , his lips wet and starting to color darkly. He leaned in again quickly, swallowing Yamaguchi’s surprised huff as he mouthed at his bottom lip. Yamaguchi slid his hands down the curve of Tsukishima’s shoulders, his fingers pressing into the top of his shoulder blades where he gripped. Tsukishima dragged his right hand up from Yamaguchi’s hip, stretching his shirt as he grabbed at Yamaguchi’s ribs with a hot palm. Yamaguchi breathed in sharply through his nose, and Tsukishima disconnected their mouths to lean back and watch as he swiped his thumb across Yamaguchi’s nipple lightly. Yamaguchi's shoulders twitched in response as he whined lowly, breathing out Tsukishima’s name.

Tsukishima leaned back in to Yamaguchi, pressing his open mouth to the hollow of his throat as he rubbed at his nipple with the rough pad of his thumb. He bit lightly at Yamaguchi’s throat, working to leave an angry, red mark. Yamaguchi gasped his name, and Tsukishima could feel it against his tongue. He dragged his teeth along Yamaguchi’s collar bone and stopped at the collar of his shirt, biting and licking at the skin there. Yamaguchi whined low in his throat but made no effort to stop him, instead digging his thumbs into Tsukishima’s collarbone hard enough to hurt. Tsukishima pressed the flat of his tongue against the freshly-made hickey and slipped his left hand below the elastic of the back of Yamaguchi’s shorts, and Yamaguchi arched forward in surprise, his cock pressing hard below Tsukishima’s sternum. His weight sat heavily on Tsukishima’s hardening dick, and Tsukishima absolutely groaned.

Tsukishima reluctantly pulled his hands from underneath Yamaguchi’s clothes and he tilted his head up to nip at his jaw, muttering “Go to the bedroom,” in between each drag of his teeth and tongue.

Yamaguchi let out a groan of his own before lifting his hands from Tsukki’s shoulders to push at the back of the couch as he climbed off of his lap onto shaky legs. Tsukishima felt incredibly heavy as he hefted himself to his feet, and Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and pulled Tsukki along to the bedroom, guiding him around the beat up coffee table and across the hall. Tsukishima could see the tops of Yamaguchi’s ears were pink and his collar sat lopsided around his neck, but he looked otherwise unruffled from the back. He narrowed his eyes, his need to make an utter mess of Yamaguchi demanding he fix it.

When they reached the closed bedroom door, Tsukishima reached forward to slip his free hand underneath Yamaguchi’s bangs to cup at his forehead before he could reach for the doorknob. Yamaguchi paused, and Tsukishima immediately set to kissing the skin on the back of his neck above his shirt collar, dragging his front teeth over the top of Yamaguchi’s spine and sucking harshly.

Yamaguchi moaned brokenly and thumped his forehead and Tsukishima’s hand against the door, and brought his hand to the door knob with minimal fumbling and twisted, whining Tsukishima’s name until he sighed and released his forehead and neck. He pushed open the door and walked so quickly to the bed he kicked the back of his own heel and laughed out a, “Sorry, Tsukki,” as he regained his balance and turned around to face Tsukishima. He sat heavily on the bed, tugging at the hand he held.

Tsukishima sat down next to him, immediately curling over Yamaguchi’s shoulder as he pulled his sleeve up with his free hand until  he could see a lightly-freckled upper arm. He leaned in before Yamaguchi could protest and began sucking a mark there, too.

“Tsukki, come _on_ ,” he pleaded, tugging at Tsukishima’s hand in his own. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and released Yamaguchi’s shoulder with a final scrape of his teeth, staring into Yamaguchi’s pink face.

“Yamaguchi, take off your shirt,” he ordered, and smirked when Yamaguchi huffed but did as he was told. He let go of Tsukishima’s hand and tugged his t-shirt over his head, dropping it over the side of the bed and meeting Tsukishima’s gaze excitedly.

Yamaguchi’s thick brown-black hair was tousled, and his lips looked a little swollen, and his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were dark enough to blend in with his freckles. Tsukishima was almost fully hard, and it almost annoyed him how much Yamaguchi’s expectant face and quick breaths still got him excited. He buried his hands in that hair and pulled Yamaguchi towards him, pressing his mouth insistently against Yamaguchi’s lips. He kissed his mouth and the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks, and he felt just how heated Yamaguchi’s face was on the inside of his lips.

He released Yamaguchi’s head quickly, unsatisfied with the amount of skin he had covered. He fell on his side on the bed, and stared at Yamaguchi hard until he did the same, lying down so they were face to face. Tsukishima gripped Yamaguchi’s neck and his ribs and leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his sternum, and Yamaguchi let out a shuddering breath, immediately tangling his fingers in the short hair on the back Tsukishima’s head.

Tsukishima moved towards a flushed nipple, pressing his tongue against it in between his teeth. He licked and sucked and laved until Yamaguchi mewled quietly, his toes curling against Tsukishima’s calf where their legs intertwined. The ribs beneath his hand rose and fell quickly and he switched, earning a breathy moan and the fingers in his hair tightening their grip as he rolled the hardened nipple between his front teeth and his tongue.  The fingers in his hair tightened to a painful degree, and Tsukishima sighed, puffing hot air onto Yamaguchi’s chest. His dick pressed insistently, painfully against Yamaguchi’s knee, and he leaned up towards Yamaguchi’s throat, his voice tight as he said, “Stay here.”

Yamaguchi loosened his grip on his head, watching with wide eyes as Tsukishima pushed himself off of the bed, his hard-on tenting his shorts as he walked towards the night stand. He yanked the drawer open forcefully, tossing the lube onto the bed near Yamaguchi’s head. He blinked in surprise before sitting up, staring hard as Tsukishima rounded the bed, tugging his shorts down. He stepped out of his shorts, and sighed when he saw that Yamaguchi had moved. He opened his mouth to complain, but kept quiet as Yamaguchi inched towards him on his knees with a look of awe on his face.

Yamaguchi stared at the wet spot that had formed around the head of his cock with excited concentration, crawling forward until he sat on his knees in front of Tsukishima’s crotch. He raised his hands to sit on top of the elastic of Tsukishima’s gray briefs, and looked up at him from under his bangs and dark eyelashes and asked, “Tsukki, can I?”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks colored hotly and he nodded without much thought. Yamaguchi’s fingers curled over the elastic but didn’t move to pull it down yet, his mouth sealing over the pool of pre-cum around Tsukishima’s slit. He cursed under his breath as Yamaguchi lapped at the dark spot, his eyes closed and his own erection straining against his shorts. Yamaguchi moved his head to suck around the outline of Tsukishima’s dick, wetting the fabric with his spit until it began to cling. Tsukishima buried his hands in Yamaguchi’s thick hair, one hand pushing his bangs back so he could see his face properly. He began to pant, his breath catching in his throat as Yamaguchi sucked directly on his tip through his underwear.  

Yamaguchi tugged his underwear down his hipbones, leaning forward the second Tsukki’s dark head had popped out from beneath the briefs, and it took every fiber of control in Tsukishima’s body to stop him, pushing his head back gently with his grip in his bangs. Yamaguchi looked surprised, his mouth open and tongue out, and he made a questioning noise in the back of his throat.

Tsukishima had to take several deep breaths before he could speak properly, and his voice came out strained when he did manage to say, “Roll over for me.”

He pushed at Yamaguchi’s shoulder with his free hand and stared intently. Yamaguchi closed his mouth and pulled his fingers from Tsukishima’s underwear, laying back until he was on elbows before rolling over slowly. Tsukishima shoved his own underwear down his legs and stepped out of them impatiently, trying not to watch Yamaguchi’s ass as he wiggled forward on the bed to give Tsukishima room behind him. He reached forward and gripped the band of Yamaguchi’s shorts and tugged without any warning, pulling insistently until Yamaguchi lifted his hips enough for them to slip down between his erection and the bed. Tsukishima pulled them off his body and dropped them to the side of the bed, muttering, “Tadashi, raise your hips,” as he went.

Yamaguchi’s shoulders shuddered before he scooted his knees in, raising his butt into the air. He crossed his arms and buried his face into the crook of his elbow, breathing quickly in anticipation. Tsukishima leaned over him carefully, making sure his bare erection didn’t come anywhere near Yamaguchi’s skin so he could control himself as he slipped his long fingers underneath the back of his underwear, tugging slowly. He leaned over far enough to bite at the bottom of Yamaguchi’s shoulder blades and smiled at the resulting huff from underneath him. He moved down Yamaguchi’s back as he tugged his underwear farther down, sucking harshly down his spine. By the time Yamaguchi’s ass had been entirely exposed, a constant chorus of, “Tsukki, please, Tsukki _please_ ,” rang out from between Yamaguchi’s arms.

Tsukishima carefully reached around Yamaguchi’s hips to tug the elastic over Yamaguchi’s erection, making sure to drag his fingers down Yamaguchi’s shaft and to cup his balls as he tugged at his underwear. Yamaguchi choked and his hips shook, and he could only mewl weakly as Tsukishima ran a hot palm down his leg to guide his briefs off of him. He blindly patted around Yamaguchi with his free hand until he found the lube, bringing it with him as he went.

Tsukishima dropped his underwear off the side of the bed with his shorts, dropped the lube by Yamaguchi’s right foot, and planted a knee between Yamaguchi’s spread legs. He cupped the ass cheeks in front of him and tried not to admire the view too much, but failed. He pressed his thumbs in and pulled gently until he could see Yamaguchi’s hole, and Yamaguchi’s entire body went still. He moaned a final, “Tsukki _, please_ ,” in a breathy voice, and Tsukishima complied.

He pressed another half-bite, half-kiss to Yamaguchi’s lower back before moving down, panting hot and wet. He licked long and slow at Yamaguchi’s entrance, and the resulting broken moan made his erection entirely painful. He licked at Yamaguchi until he shuddered and relaxed, his arms trembling. Tsukishima pressed a wet kiss to his entrance before inching his tongue inside, lapping at all resistance determinedly. Yamaguchi began puffing out tiny noises with every lick, and he smeared a bit of his own pre-cum on his stomach every time he exhaled.  

Tsukishima licked at his inside, his lips warm and wet around his outside, and lowered one hand to grasp at the lube. He flicked the bottle open and spilled it all over his fingers and the bed but ignored the probable mess, immediately bringing a slick finger to rub at Yamaguchi’s entrance under his lips. Yamaguchi moaned lowly, spreading his legs wider, helpless as Tsukishima licked him open, steady and sure.

Tsukishima slipped his finger in alongside his tongue, quickly bringing another to meet it when he met no resistance. He removed his tongue as the second finger entered, licking around his entrance as he slowly worked his fingers inside. He pumped them in slowly, aiming to slowly stretch Yamaguchi until he was sloppy and open and drooling on the bed, begging for it.

“Tsukki please, more. _Please_ ,”  was brokenly moaned at him, though, and the impatience burning in his chest wouldn’t let him slow down. He cursed in between pressing wet open-mouthed kisses around Yamaguchi’s entrance and worked a third finger in, waiting for Yamaguchi to unclench from around his fingers.

He did so quickly enough, and focused on how thoroughly Tsukishima was eating him until the burn dulled. He tried to move his hips against Tsukishima’s fingers and his thighs shook and he was sweating. He raised his head enough to breathe out the words, “Tsukki, I’m good, please. I’m ready, Tsukki, I’m good.”

Tsukishima slipped his fingers from Yamaguchi and leaned away after a final lick. He straightened and grabbed the slick bottle of lube, squirting some in his hand before tossing the bottle back on the bed. He coated his dick liberally, breathing out sharply as he warmed up the lube with his body heat. He wiped his slick hand on the sheets by Yamaguchi’s foot before reaching for his shaking hips and scooting forward. He guided his aching cock to Yamaguchi's entrance, rubbing the tip against it a few times as Yamaguchi arched his back towards him.

“Tadashi,” he breathed out in warning, and Yamaguchi dropped his head back to the crook of his arm and nodded. He pressed in slowly, hissing at the tightness and gripping Yamaguchi’s hips as he stilled beneath him. He entered inch by inch until he was seated completely, and Yamaguchi’s entire body trembled. He knew better than to move right away, instead prying his fingers from a smooth hip to grab at Yamaguchi’s arm,  running his hand down the bicep until he got to the bent elbow and tugged.

Yamaguchi let him pull his arm back without protest, and Tsukishima curled himself over Yamaguchi’s back so he could press insistent kisses to the back of his arm. He stretched as far as he could and stopped above a pink elbow, kissing and licking at the skin there until it was pink and wet, and that earned him a groan and a laugh and a reprimanding, “ _Tsukki_!” from beneath him.

Yamaguchi relaxed at that, and took a deep breath before wiggling his hips experimentally, feeling hot and needy around Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima was seated completely, the curls of his pubic hair brushing against Yamaguchi’s ass, and clenched his hands around Yamaguchi’s hips hard enough to bruise as he fidgeted.

“Okay Tsukki, you can move. Please move,” rang out in between pants, and Tsukishima wasted no time. He withdrew halfway and pressed back in sharply. He withdrew again, this time all the way to the tip, and set his pace like this, thrusting in deep and thorough.

He tried to aim his strokes differently, but Yamaguchi didn’t seem too worried about anything other than friction today. He crooned, “Tsukki, faster,” in between choked moans, and Tsukishima breathed in sharply through his nose.

Yamaguchi was hot and wet and clenching around him and asking him to go faster and he didn’t bother with self-control anymore, moving his hands down Yamaguchi’s hips as he withdrew before slamming back in. He tugged Yamaguchi’s hips towards him with each thrust, aiming for hard and fast and deep as much as he could. Yamaguchi met him with almost each thrust, babbling now. A string of moans and “Tsukki, that’s good, that’s so good, please, a little more to the right, right there, Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki,” tumbled from between his lips, and he laid his head sideways on his arms so Tsukishima could hear it all.

He cursed again, lifting Yamaguchi’s hips and physically pulling him back onto his dick with each thrust, and the angle change had Yamaguchi clenching around him and shouting in surprise and pleasure. Tsukishima was focused on giving as much as he could and let Yamaguchi wiggle his hips desperately so Tsukishima’s path slid past his prostate on his own. Yamaguchi raised his hips even higher as he unfurled an arm and reached down to fist his leaking cock, babbling nothing but Tsukishima’s name.

He tugged at the head of his cock and threw his hips against Tsukishima’s thrusts, knowing he wouldn’t last long after Tsukishima teasing him for thirty minutes the way he had. He stilled and clenched painfully around Tsukishima and came without warning after three more strokes, coating in between his fingers and curling his toes, and he moaned Tsukishima’s name as he milked himself. 

Tsukishima could barely move around how tight Yamaguchi had clenched, and he was _so close_.

Yamaguchi relaxed and said, “C’mon Tsukki, you cum too,” in a hoarse voice, and he smiled as he felt Tsukishima puff out a silent laugh before lifting his hips high enough to raise him off of his knees. He lasted five strokes before moaning Yamaguchi’s name in between his teeth as he came in thick, hot spurts.

Yamaguchi moaned tiredly, and he felt warm and spent. Tsukishima lowered his body to the bed slowly after a few moments, slipping out with a groan from them both. He wobbled slightly as he stood on his feet, reaching over the side of the bed for Yamaguchi’s t-shirt, and used it to wipe at the cum dribbling down between Yamaguchi’s legs. He tossed it over his shoulder when he was done and let himself fall face-first onto the bed, staring at Yamaguchi’s red face tiredly.

“Thanks, Tsukki,” he whispered, and lifted a heavy hand to tug at Tsukishima’s sweaty hair affectionately. Tsukishima sighed and grabbed at Yamaguchi, pressing their sweaty and sticky bodies together before closing his eyes. Yamaguchi laughed quietly and pressed kisses to his eyelids and the bridge of his nose, tangling their legs together as Tsukishima dozed off.                                                                                                                                                                

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my explanation:
> 
> there is none. i joked about writing “tsukishima eats his first ass” and then i read the raws where akiteru talked about his glasses and they combined. i was really hoping he got goggles, but it’s them in college so i’ll pretend he upgraded from those sports glasses he just got later in life. i talk about more of my thought process behind this in the fic update i did a few days ago (on tumblr @pastatrap) so you can check that out. basically i think karasuno still meets up to play friendly matches with each other in college and they all still play volleyball. also tsukishima has his own dinky little apartment TRASHY BOY IS MOVING UP!!!!
> 
> im leaving this here world. CIAO
> 
> i never mentioned this before but its gross if i leave it like this so i need to say: they definitely get up and take a shower together after like 15 minutes. yamaguchi doesnt just hit the hay with an ass full of cum. that would be bad. 
> 
> /edit: if you’re reading this after 6/22/14, this is version 2.0! YAY! this story is the one that i was the most self-conscious of, and tsukishima was inexplicably annoyed through all of it and yamaguchi was weirdly whiny, so i fixed things. tsukishima is still extra impatient/annoyed but im gonna chalk it up to him being mad about the heat and the fact that they both get super into things. 
> 
> most of the changes are to the second half, and its all changes to wording and maybe deleting or adding a sentence. with these tweaks im much more confident in the characterization overall (though im sure i’ll come back to tweak this story again.) if you liked the old version better, my bad! but its gone now. AGGRESSIVE SHRUGGING


End file.
